24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer (born 1966) was a federal agent responsible for helping save the United States on many occasions. Bauer was presumed dead and only Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, Chloe O'Brian and former president David Palmer knew his real fate until Palmer and Dessler were assassinated and Almeida barely survived an assassination attempt. Currently, he has been reinstated as a CTU agent and is assisting in the pursuit of Russian terrorists in possession of several canisters of nerve gas. Background Jack Bauer graduated from the University of California, Los Angeles with a bachelor's degree in English literature and also graduated from University of California, Berkeley with a master's degree in criminology and law. Bauer worked as a Los Angeles Police Department SWAT team member before working in the U.S. Army's Delta Force. At one point, Bauer was given the offer to work in the secret Coral Snake unit however he declined the offer. Bauer worked in the CIA before working for the Counter Terrorist Unit. Education *LASD - Basic SWAT School. *Master of Science, Criminology and Law - University of California (Berkeley). *Bachelor of Arts, English Literature - University of California (Los Angeles). *Special Forces Operations Training Course. Experience *Department of Defense, Washington DC – Former Special Assistant to the Secretary of Defense. *CTU – Former Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit. *CTU – Former Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit. *Los Angeles PD - Special Weapons and Tactics. Military *US Army - Combat Applications Group, Delta Force Counter Terrorist Group. Expertise *HALO/HAHO Altitude, Low (High) Opening *SERE Evasion, Resistance, Escape *PSYOPS Operations *DA Action *CA Action *CP/N Counterprofileration/Nuclear Medals/Honors *Purple Heart *Silver Star Family Bauer had a wife, Teri and daughter, Kimberly. Teri was deeply affected by the secretive nature of Jack's work at CTU, and the stress lead to a break up before Day 1 started. Six months later, Jack moved back in with Teri and Kim and the couple began working hard to rebuild their marriage. Kim blamed her mother for the break up and not being able to see her father and was cold to Teri, even after Jack moved back in. Teri died during Day 1 when Nina Myers shot her, trying to escape from the CTU. Kim blamed her father for her mother's death and moved out and got a job as a babysitter, ignoring her father. However, after she believed her father had been killed in the plane which carried a nuclear bomb in Day 2, she decided that her father meant more to her than she thought. In Day 3, Bauer got Kim a job at the CTU to try and keep her close to him. She soon got married to Chase Edmunds, Jack's partner in the field, and left the organization. Chase left Kim after Bauer's staged death in the end of Day 4. CTU Missions One Shot In 1997, Division assigned Jack as Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles. His first mission was to protect the recently-defected IRA member Moira O'Neal from attack by her former associates. Four agents died when Tim McGinnis' crew of hitmen attacked the Arizona safe house where she was being held, but Jack managed to flee with O'Neal in time, and later killed McGinnis' group before they could get to her. Hotel Los Angeles attack Jack was the section captain on this mission in 1998. Operation Proteus Jack was the team leader on this mission in 2000. Operation Hell Gate To be written. Operation Nightfall Two years before the events of Day 1, while in the Delta Force, Captain Bauer led the failed Operation Nightfall mission to assasinate Victor Drazen. The mission, authorized by Senator Palmer went wrong and led to the supposed deaths of all the team's members except for Bauer. The main objective of the mission was the destruction of the house Victor Drazen was in. Unfortuantly, Drazen was not in the building at the time and the destruction of the house killed his wife and daughter. Little did they know but MI6 agent Stephen Saunders, who was a member of the Delta Force team, was not actually killed in the blast but was captured and tortured by Serbian Forces for 2 years. When he was released, Saunders started a vendetta against the United States which led to the events of Day 3. Bribes In 2001, Jack built a case against three federal agents who were accepting bribes and had them busted. Instantly, nobody would trust Jack from then on except his closest associates. Day One ]] Jack Bauer's day doesn't start out well. His daughter has snuck out of the house, and at his job there is a chance a Presidental Candidate being shot. Jack ends up on the other end of the law when he learns his daughter and wife have been kindapped by Ira Gaines. He is forced to be complicent in the assassination of David Palmer, but he is able, through his own means, to save Palmer's life at the last minute. He is later, with the help of Nina Myers and Tony Almeida, defeat Gaines. However, the problems didn't end there. The person Gaines was working for, Andre Drazen, orders Teri Bauer and Kim Bauer killed, after Gaines failed. Bauer befriended Palmer during Day 1. After a rough start, Palmer and Bauer were able to work together after it was discovered that they were both targets in the terrorists plans. Bauer was able to protect Palmer, and Palmer was able to clear Jack on treason charges. Believeing that his daughter had been killed, Bauer stormed the Drazen camp, killing Victor and Andre Drazen, as well as several of there other guards. When he discovered his daughter was okay, he discovered that his close friend and former lover, Nina Myers, was actually a traitor. He returns to CTU finding her trying to escape and nearly kills her, but decides against it when she says she was just on loan to the Drazens. Bauer then discovers Teri's body, slain by Nina Myers. The day comes to an end as he weeps over her body. Day Two ]] After the death of his wife Teri, Jack became depressed and estranged from his daughter Kim. When George Mason and Tony Almedia asked that Bauer be brought in to help with the nuclear weapon crisis of Day 2 Bauer decided not to help then changed his mind. During that time he discovered that the nuclear force had contacts in the US Governement During the day, Bauer was constantly under the pressure of his missing daughter. Bauer thought that he was going to die when he volunteered to fly a plane carrying the nuclear weapon into the desert, however George Mason talked Bauer out of it, offering to go himself. The talk with Mason made Bauer re-evaluate this position since his wife's death and made him realize he had to get on with his life. After Mason's death, Bauer was charged with the fact of proving that an audio recording that implicated three middle eastern countries was falsified. While he knows it is false early on, proof seems hard to find. He, Kate Warner, Yusuf Auda and Jonathan Wallace are forced to form an unlikely union to try and find the information. While trying to secure an audio chip with the original recordings, Auda and Wallace die. Jack gets another lead, and no longer needs Warner's help. He asks Warner to pick up his daughter. When he finally finds the man who created the falsified audio, he discovers Sherry Palmer has a part in the earlier events of the day. Bauer is forced to work with Sherry to take down Peter Kingsley, which was as high up as he got on the terrorist chain, and was able to save David Palmer's presidency. After Day Two After regaining his agent status at CTU Day 2, Bauer got addicted to Heroin while trying to stay undercover with the Salazars. Bauer tried to fight his addiction, however he was not able to quit until he got onto a drug rehabilitation program. He also orginized an operation to get Ramon Salazar put in prison. He also gained a new partner, Chase Edmunds. Bauer also got his daughter, Kimberly Bauer a position at the CTU Los Angeles. Bauer told his daughter that he got her the position so that he could make sure she was safe. 24: The Game In 24: The Game Jack leads a raid on a ship in the LA harbor containing a deadly cargo of Ricin toxin. But he then learns about an assassination attempt on the Vice President Jim Prescott with info from undercover CTU Washington D.C. agent Chase Edmunds. Then he must stop an invasion of CTU by Peter Madsen, a former colleague who he fired 8 years earlier, and his attempt to detonate bombs, causing a massive earthquake in LA. And he also must stop Max, the man behind season 2's and The Game's events, from stealing nuclear weapons from an abandoned military bunker. Day Three ]] Bauer was the head of the CTU Los Angeles Field Branch during Day 3 and was a key part of the mission to obtain a deadly virus, the Cordilla Virus. Bauer discovered that his partner, Chase Edmunds, was romantically involved with his daughter Kimberly Bauer and started treating Edmunds differently. Bauer later realized that his behavior was unacceptable and decided to accept the relationship. Day 3 begain as an undercover sting operation set up by Gael Ortega, Tony Almeida and Bauer to get a hold of the Cordilla Virus. In order to do that, they needed to break Ramon Salazar out of prison while maintaining Jack's cover. However, once they got to buy the virus, Nina Myers, the woman who killed his wife, showed up to bid on the virus. Michael Amador, the man who was selling the virus, double crossed both of them and fled back to Los Angeles. Myers was captured but tried to escape while being questioned. During her escape attempt Myers was discovered by Kimberly Bauer who threatened to shoot her. Nina didn't believe her and tried to kill Kim, but Jack shot her before she could get a shot off. As Nina laid on the ground, injured, Bauer shot Myers, in cold blood for revenge. Another lede led Bauer to find Stephen Saunders, a man he worked on Operation Nightfall with, was behind the Cordilla Virus. Bauer was ordered by President Palmer to kill Ryan Chapelle in order to prevent the release of the Cordilla Virus into the population. Although Chapelle and Bauer had always been at odds, this action greatly disturbed him. This act was honored with the silent clock. Bauer was able to get to Saunders through Saunders' daughter, but was forced to threaten to throw Saunders' daughter and intentionally expose her to the virus. He was about three feet from the door when Saunders agreed to help stop the release of the virus. At the end of Day 3, Bauer was forced to chop off the arm of Chase Edmunds in order to stop the Cordilla Virus from being released, as the virus was attached to Edmunds' arm. After the crisis was over, Bauer returned to his car and cried. He received a call to return to work, and immediately started his car. After Day Three ]] Three months after the events of Day 3, Erin Driscoll became the Director of CTU Los Angeles after Tony Almeida was forced out due to his actions in trying to save Michelle Dessler. Driscoll was uncompromising and saw Bauer's previous addiction to heroin as a major weakness so she fired him. She offered to help Bauer find a job, but Bauer declined. Bauer got a job at the Department of Defense working for Secretary of Defense James Heller. Bauer met Audrey Raines while working there with whom he became romantically involved. Bauer is going back to CTU for the first time previous to Day 4. Day Four ]] As part of his duties at the Department of Defense, Bauer returned to the CTU to have a meeting with Erin Driscoll. During the meeting, Bauer became involved with a suspect being brought in and, helping out, tried to discover what the terrorists' target was. Bauer shot the suspect in the leg and discovered that the target was his boss, the Secretary of Defense. The discovery was made too late however and the Secretary was kidnapped along with his daughter, Audrey Raines. Bauer was also held by the CTU. Bauer blackmailed Driscoll for his freedom by helping her locate a lead into what the terrorists were planning. The lead was kidnapped however, and the Head of Field Operations, Ronnie Lobell was killed. Against CTU orders Bauer followed the terrorist holding the lead and was able to save his life. He then continued to follow the terrorist. To buy time, Bauer was forced to hold up a store but eventually got away. When the terrorist realized he was being followed, he killed himself to avoid being captured. Bauer was captured by police but was released, on the order of Driscoll and made Acting Head of Field Operations. He soon was instrumental in the rescue of the Secretary of Defese and his daughter. During the day, Bauer was forced to torture Paul Raines who was believed to be working with the terrorists. It was later discovered that Raines was innocent but the whole incident damaged his relationship with Audrey Raines. When an EMP was detonated in centeral Los Angeles, Bauer and Paul Raines were forced to seek shelter in an arms shop. During a shoot out, Raines was shot trying to save Bauer's life. Raines survived but was told he would proberbly not regain the use of his legs. After it was discovered that terrorists planned to target a US City with a nuclear missile, Bauer was asked by David Palmer to capture a Chinese national inside their Los Angeles Consulate. During the operation, the Chinese Consule was killed by friendly fire from his own troops and the target Bauer was trying to capture got shot. At the CTU, the doctor were trying to save the life of Paul Raines who had suffered heart failure after his earlier shooting. Bauer forced the doctor, at gun point, to save the Chinese target. Raines died because the medical team were forced to work on Bauer's patient. Due to the incident at the Chinese Consulate, the Chinese government demanded Bauer's extradition, to which President Charles Logan agreed. However, Walt Cummings, defying Logan's direct order and going behind his back, ordered Bauer be killed instead of handed over to the Chinese. Palmer intervened and warned Bauer, who then staged his own death and escaped with the assistance of Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and Chloe O'Brian. After Day Four Forced into hiding, Jack assumed several identities and lived in several locations. After being discovered in Chicago, he eventually made his way back to Los Angeles. Just before Day 5 Jack was living as Frank Flynn and was dating Diane Huxley. Day Five As Day 5 begins, Jack is turned away from work at an oil refinery, but the foreman promises him work tomorrow. Moments later, in Los Angeles, longtime friend of Bauer David Palmer is assassinated. He quickly learns of this news by television and tears up.Minutes later Jack recieves a paniced phone call from Chloe O'Brian begging him for help. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler have been attacked. There are people chasing Chloe. Jack realizes he must return to his old life and save Chloe, so he gathers his equipment and heads out. As Jack is heading to Los Angeles, he is forced to take Derek Huxley, Diane's son, along. When they meet up with Chloe, Bauer is able to distract an assassin and find out that he was being set up for Palmer's assassination. Realizing it was this assassin, Haas, who killed Palmer, Bauer kills him in cold blood. With Derek and Chloe, Bauer is able to get into Wayne Palmer's apartment, where David was staying. Jack and Wayne discover a lede that leads Jack to a man in the Ontario Airport. Jack is trapped in the airport when Russian terrorists take over the building. He later discovers Derek has also been taken hostage, and is forced to surrender to the terrorists to spare Derek's life. When he is forced to give CTU bad intel, he inserts a hidden message that Lynn McGill picks up on and saves the life of several agents. While inside, Jack discovers there was a plant in the hostages, but is called back to CTU before he can put all the clues back together. He is quickly cleared of the murder charges, and then begins to think that he was targeted by someone in Logan's administration. This is quickly proven to be true when Spenser Wolff (unknowingly) lets an assassin into CTU that was meant for Jack. It is revealed that Walt Cummings had some involvement in the day's events. Bauer is forced to go to the Presidental Retreat, where he plans to meet up with Mike Novick in private. They are intercepted before they can meet, however. Bauer is able to convince Aaron Pierce to let him in with the president and forces Cummings to confess. This leads Jack to Jacob Rossler, who is killed before he can lead Bauer to the terrorists. This forces Jack to assume Rossler's idenity. He assists two terrorists in getting VX gas into a mall, but then defies orders and blows his cover in order to save civilians at the mall. James Nathanson, who was working with Cummings, calls and asks to speak with Bauer. He is being hunted by the terroists and wants Jack's help. Jack is unable to save his life, but Nathanson is able to give Jack a chip which leads him to the Omicron Corporation. This leads Jack to former boss Christopher Henderson. Henderson at first appears to be helping Bauer, but later is discovered to be trying to kill him. Bauer is able to catch up with Henderson and tries to get information out of him. Henderson refuses to talk, even after Bauer shoots Henderson's wife in the leg. Henderson is brought into CTU. When he returns Kim Bauer is there waiting. She is not happy to be at CTU, and, while glad her father is alive, does not want to be a part of his life. Moments later CTU is attacked by terrorists with the nerve gas. Jack and a few other staff members become trapped in a room. Henderson, who was moved to the holding area, kills longtime CTU member and Bauer's friend Tony Almeida before Jack can save him. Jack tracks down another lede, Collette Stenger, and discovers that former girlfriend Audrey Raines may be involved in the days events. Weapons .]] During Day 1 and Day 2, Bauer's weapon of choice was a Sig Sauer P228 Two Tone 9mm. His weapon of choice during Day 3 was a Heckler und Koch USP Compact. Appearances Jack Bauer has appeared in every episode of 24. Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: I'm federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. * Jack Bauer: (repeated line) Son of a bitch! * Nina Myers: You're lying. * Jack Bauer: Yes, but you're going to have to trust me. * Jack Bauer: (from Season 5 preview) If you don't tell me what I want to know, then it'll just be a question of how much you want it to hurt. * Jack Bauer: I have killed two people since midnight. I haven't slept in over 24 hours. So maybe you should be a little more afraid of me than you are now. * Jack Bauer: You're a good liar. But I've seen better. * Jack Bauer: I can find my own fucking job, Erin. * Jack Bauer: You probably don't think that I can force this towel down your throat. But trust me, I can. All the way. Except I'd hold onto this one little bit at the end. When your stomach starts to digest it, I pull it out. Taking your stomach lining with it. For most people it would take about a week to die. It's very painful. * Jack Bauer: (to Nina while he has a gun to her head)''You are going to tell me everything I want to know or I swear to God I will hurt you before I kill you, and no one will be able to stop me. * '''Jack Bauer:' There are things in this world which are out of our control. Sometimes we like to blame ourselves for them so we can try to make sense out of them. * Jack Bauer: A few years ago, my wife was killed because of my job. My daughter has never been the same since. This last year... well, you know what I went through to bring you in. What'd I get for it? A pat on the back. In the end, a demotion and a heroin habit. I'm tired of putting my ass on the line for nothing. I'm DONE putting my ass on the line for nothing. * Jack Bauer: I used to be in the military. Used to do field work for the CIA. I've been to some horrible places. I've seen some pretty terrible things. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my whole life. * Jack Bauer: (Jane Saunders is unwilling to help Jack find her father) You have no idea how far I'm willing to go to acquire your cooperation. * Jack Bauer: (to his new girlfriend Diane) My name's not Frank. It's Jack Bauer. * Jack Bauer: He shouldn't have been playing with A-dults. * Jack Bauer: That's the problem with people like you, George. You want results, but you never want to get your hands dirty. I'd start rolling up your sleeves. * Jack Bauer: The only way you're going to die is if I kill you. Your bomb's not going off. * Jack Bauer: The only reason you're conscious right now is because I don't want to carry you. * Jack Bauer: (Confronting Nina after he discovers she was the mole) How many people died today because of your job? Walsh? Jamey? Ellis? My wife and daughter almost died today? * Jack Bauer: (Last line of Day 4) Mr. President, it's been an honor. * Audrey Raines: You all right? * Jack Bauer: No. * Jack Bauer: (Before shooting Ryan Chappelle) God forgive me. * Jack Bauer: (Last line of Day 1) I'm so sorry... * Jack Bauer: "That's not a threat, that's a fact." * Jack Bauer: "Trust me, you do not wanna go down this path with me." * Jack Bauer: "By the time I finish with you; you're gonna wish you felt this good again." * Jack Bauer: "I'm gonna need a hacksaw." * Jack Bauer: "He used you to get into my head, and it worked. Now I'm...upset." Reference Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack